


Куколка

by ji_tera



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), Assorted Ginsenkai boys, Azuma had fun, Corporate Party in Ginsenkai, Fight him, M/M, Sakoda knows this: his Aniki is the best and his nee-san is the prettiest, Sakyou not so much, meet the parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Сакё, Азума и новогодний банкет в Гинсенкае.(По-чести нужно сначала познакомить с родителями, потом пожениться, потом держаться за ручку. Сакё, конечно, припозднился со знакомством, но всё равно сделает это.)
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 5





	Куколка

– Не ходи, – тон безучастный, но вот щёлканье карандаша выдавало Азами с потрохами.

– Не могу, сам знаешь.

– Ты тоже сам знаешь, батя не… Не самых открытых взглядов.

Бон по собственному опыту. И то, что всё хорошо закончилось, не успокаивало. Первый любовно собранный набор кистей закончил свою жизнь обломками пластика на дне мусорки. Кисти можно купить новые, человека – нет.

– Не сегодня, – гнул своё Азами, – отбрешись: голова, горло. Скажи, в следующий раз приведёшь, а потом, глядишь, батя забудет.

– Голова, горло, это время месяца, потом начнутся подозрения…

– Потом!

– Бон, – вздохнул Сакё, в сотый раз поправляя ворот водолазки, – не переживай.

– Нужен ты мне, старый пень, за тебя переживать! Да хоть все кости тебе переломают, мне-то что! – Азами чуть не перевернул журнальный столик, под которым его ноги едва помещались даже когда он сидел спокойно, не подпрыгивая на месте. – Я за Азуму-сан беспокоюсь!

– Не ори на меня, сопляк!

– Хочу и буду! Заслужил! Не мог держать руки при себе?!

Оба знали, что предложение подержаться за руки в людном месте исходило наверняка не от Сакё. 

– Всё равно… 

«Всё равно рано или поздно кто-нибудь бы сдал», – проглотил Сакё. Не этому он учил Бона. 

– Всё равно нужно всё делать по правилам.

В спину ему в коридор вылетел, истошно шелестя глянцевыми страницами, журнал. Кинуть Бон успел, но промахнулся.

Сакё расправил страницы и поставил журнал у стены. Достал из внутреннего кармана пальто сотовый, покрутил в руках, открыл Лайм, покружил пальцем над кнопкой вызова. Сунул обратно в карман и направился к лестнице. Даже если Юкиширо уже собрался, вряд ли он ждёт в гостиной. Не такой был сегодня вечер.

– Эй, Юкиширо, – костяшки барабанили по крашеной двери звонко. Нервно. – Ты готов?

Возня, глухой голос Гая. Рассказал ему Юкиширо, что ли?

– Юкиширо, нам пора!

– Всё, Сакё-кун, всё. Не волнуйся так. Идём?

В руках дзори, отрешённо заметил Саке прежде, чем увидел всё остальное. Юки и Бон расстарались. Украшенный гребнем пучок собран волосок к волоску, не то что растрёпанные шиньоны, с которыми они обычно играются. Краски на лице не видно, но Сакё готов был поклясться, что она там есть. Кимоно – где только ткань взяли, черти; известно где, из бюджета, – вроде и мужское, но пыльный серо-фиолетовый заткан узором. Воротник обнажает загривок. При этом на плечи накинута горжетка из белоснежного меха.

Красив, зараза. Красивее, чем любая из нээ-сан.

В груди что-то улеглось. Сакё довольно хмыкнул и развернулся:

– Идём.

Светофоры по дороге слились в зеленую волну, Сакё не отрывал глаз от дороги и, только свернув вглубь кварталов, занервничал, будто подсознание опомнилось, что стоило бы.

– Если… – начал он, осёкся. – Если что, держись поближе…

– К Маките-кун, я помню.

– И остерегайся…

– Остерегайся Авано-но-нии-сан. Сакё-кун. Всё будет хорошо.

«Мне бы твою уверенность», – мысленно чертыхнулся Сакё. Своей головы было не жалко, а вот за Юкиширо – боязно. Ничего непоправимого ему, гражданскому, не сделают, но вот помять в горячке могут. А он же… Птичьи кости. Ещё было некстати страшно за Бона. Привязался ведь уже. Если что – не простит, ни его самого, ни отца.

Сакё тряхнул головой и собрался. Некогда, вот уже ворота. Он остановился, не паркуясь, вылез из машины и передал ключи подбежавшему пацану. Другой уже открыл пассажирскую дверь – как занавес поднял. Время представления.

Макита ошивался во второй приёмной, с ним Сакода и его собственные мальчишки. Подписал он их дежурить на сегодня, что ли?

– Решился, а? – Осклабился он вместо приветствия, потом спохватился. – Здравствуйте, Юкиширо-сан.

– Здрасть, Юкиширо-нээ-сан! Аники!!! – Вывалил Сакода, дождавшись своей очереди.

– Добрый вечер, Макита-кун. Кен, – раздалось за плечом.

– Угу, – внес свою лепту в ритуал приветствий Сакё и стрельнул у Макиты сигарету. Подождал, пока прикурят. 

– Что там Бон? – спросил Макита, отмерив пару затяжек.

– Кипишит, – пожал плечами Сакё.

– Азами-кун мне очень помог, – на периферии взгляда мелькнул пыльно-фиолетовый рукав. Видимо, Юкиширо нарочно пригладил и без того идеальную причёску: «Азами знает, переживает».

Наполовину выкуренная сигарета сломалась в пепельнице. Пора.

Ещё одна приёмная, вот и двери в банкетный зал.

Знакомый с младых ногтей запах соломы и полироли для дерева. Миллиметровый прогиб татами под ногами. Жирные черты каллиграфии за спиной оябун. Свободный столик, за который ему самому предстоит сесть, и ещё один, сервированный позади него. В первый раз.

Сакё старательно перебрасывал внимание с одной детали на другую, только чтобы не представлять долговязую фигуру, аккуратно переступающую следом. Склонив голову, конечно, так что видно только шишку светлых волос, скулы да опущенный подбородок. Обернуться хотелось нестерпимо.

Сакё опустился на татами и поклонился, вслушиваясь в шорох ткани позади.

– Фуруичи! – Крякнул оябун. – Наконец-то! Подними голову, сядь нормально. Садись, садись. Надо же, и правда нашел себе принцессу, а то всё брезговал женским обществом. 

Сакё молчал.

– Ну надо же, какая куколка, – хлопок по колену, сопровождавший безыскусный комплимент, был подхвачен одобрительным гудением, прокатившимся по залу. – Подними личико.

Этого мгновения Сакё ждал с той секунды, как на клановом собрании один из капитанов заявил во всеуслышание, что его мальчики видели их штатного блюстителя нравов под ручку с кем-то, да не раз. И надо же было Сакоде привлечь ещё больше внимания к этой теме, когда в ответ на подначку другого сопляка он возопил, мол, их нээ-сан самая красивая. Если оябун что-то заинтересовало, отвертеться невозможно. Оставалось только практиковаться перед зеркалом в пустой репетиционной:

– Разрешите представить вам Юкиширо. Зовут Азума. Надеемся на вашу благосклонность и покровительство.

Эхом отзвучал вкрадчивый голос.

Дождавшись приглашения, Сакё опустился за столик и выдохнул. Ну вот, долг перед собой и Азумой он выполнил; дальше, в крайнем случае, всё решается мордобоем, а уж это не впервой. Пока возбухать никто не начал, но тут неясно – может, и не поняли ещё. Оябун так точно.

Прокатившееся по горлу саке казалось игристым от бурлившей в крови смеси ехидства и предвкушения.

Официальная часть первого банкета года была прекрасна в своей отупляющей скуке. Можно было хорошо пить, вкусно есть, оглядывая собравшихся, занятых ровно тем же самым, а потому благодушных. Оставалось только вовремя подавать голос во время тостов. Увы, нельзя было обернуться и спросить, как Юкиширо закуска из морского ежа и вторая смена саке. Сакё был уверен, что тому оно понравилось. 

Унесли десерт, и поднимаемые оябун тосты начали напоминать церемонию распределения должностей. Вроде как: вот Саваджима, Саваджима у нас был молодец, в этом году ему переходят такие-то-такие-то районы, а ещё вот ему чемоданчик денег на карманные расходы, выпьем за Саваджиму. И Сакё выпил, Саваджима-но-аники был неплохой мужик. А вот Сукуджима, – шёл по списку оябун, – Сукуджима тоже был молодец, в этом году ему переходят такие-то районы, а ещё вот ему чемоданчик денег жене на новую шубку, выпьем за Сукуджиму. Сукуджима-но-аники был говно человек, но саке было хорошее, и Сакё всё равно выпил.

Несмотря на щедро льющийся алкоголь, собравшиеся разволновались. Кто-то был недоволен, кто-то – доволен и спешил это отметить, кто-то переживал , что ж там на долю остальных осталось. Потом принялся шушукаться второй ряд – жёны и подружки – и галёрка. Пожалуй, к тому времени, как дойдут до «ха», шила в мешке не утаишь.

– Фуруичи! – Начал оябун, и Сакё поклонился; в руках чашка. – Хорошо поработал, а? Хоть и занят не пойми чем. Деятель наш культуры. Тебе, пожалуй, новых обязанностей не надо, продолжишь нести ответственность за ту же территорию, что и была.

В мыслях Сакё раненное честолюбие вопило так, будто ему нанесли восемь ножевых. При этом сквозь вой прорывался шёпот голоса разума, который с облегчением напоминал, что часов в сутках по-прежнему не тридцать, и всё к лучшему.

Дежурному шестерке уже подали знак отнести Сакё традиционные «карманные», как стукнула на весь зал чашка о добротное дерево сервировочного столика. Тревожно задребезжал фарфор.

– Как же ж можно, Фуруичи?!

Началось.

– Как ты можешь, – не унимался поднявшийся, – так злоупотреблять великодушием оябун и тащить непотребную грязь в этот дом. Замарать имя клана хочешь, а?!

За упражнениями в красноречии он успел выйти в центр зала, покрасоваться, и заканчивал уже подойдя вплотную к Сакё. Оставалось только встать ему навстречу. 

– Привёл в уважаемый дом недопарня-передевку. Красуется тем, какая он мерзота.

– Окуяма.

Перенеся центр тяжести, Сакё сместился, чтобы его движения закрывали Юкиширо. Восприятие реальности перекинуло со старта на четвертую передачу, обостренный слух составил по шороху ткани за спиной полноценную проекцию. Вот Юкиширо склоняет голову, поводит руками, встаёт, но не выпрямляется.

– Ах, Окуяма-сан, так? Не имею чести быть представленным, а вы уже не обошли меня в своих заботах, как неловко. 

Чтобы представить идеальную улыбку человека, которому платили за расслабляющую атмосферу, Сакё и напрягаться не надо было.

– В первую очередь, разрешите поздравить вас с успехами в прошлом году, к которым было привлечено всеобщее внимание. Давайте до дна за ваш упорный труд.

Всё ещё стоявший перед ним Окуяма принял протянутую чашку, налито в ней было едва не с горкой.

– До дна, – проворковал Юкиширо за спиной. В том, что он держит такую же, сомневаться не приходилось. 

Выпили. Окуяма крякнул и утёр рот. Не успел он перевести дух, как Юкиширо продолжил:

– Без сомнений, столь компетентный человек достойно распорядится вверенными территориями. За ваш будущий успех. До дна. 

Выпили. Сакё заскучал: хоть бы и ему налили. Впрочем, куда это всё вело, было уже понятно, а состязаться с Юкиширо, кто кого перепьёт, он бросил ещё до "Пиратов". За щедрость хозяина дома. За долг и честь. За удачу для клана в новом году. За… А, вот оно. За боевой дух и стойкость настоящих мужчин. Всё рассчитал, зараза. 

Опрокинув в себя чашку, Окуяма облился и едва устоял на ногах. В попытках удержать равновесие сделал пару шагов назад-вперёд и, бестолково размахивая руками, налетел на Сакё. Оставалось только заботливо скрутить и сдать подбежавшим пацанам. 

Только тогда Сакё озволил себе повернуться к оябун. Того маленькое представление позабавило, но даже так он выглядел очень, очень раздражённым.

– Значит, так? – пыхнул он. Сакё смотрел прямо.

– Значит, так, – заключил оябун. – Ты, мразь, все эти годы в моём доме. – Было бы по статусу – кажется, сам бы вмазал, а так только кивнул ждавшим вдоль стены парням. – Уведите его, потом разберемся.

И Сакё позволил себя увести, отказываясь, тем не менее, сгибаться под тяжёлыми ладонями на плечах, на загривке, на стиснутых вместе запястьях. Позволил провести себя через приёмную под взглядами дежурных, которые аж в карты перестали играть от любопытства. Позволил себе отвлечься на мгновение на Макиту, указать ему кивком в сторону зала, дёрнуть головой, мол, помощь не нужна. А потом нагнулся, уводя торс из под чужих рук; лягнул, используя захват на запястьях в качестве опоры, так что нога ушла выше головы. Высвободил руки и с наслаждением ударил.

Он бил за себя. За Азуму. В каком-то смысле за Азами, а может даже и в том самом, но лучше бы, конечно, нет. За того парня, которым он мог бы быть. За того парня – любого парня, – который не смог постоять за себя. Даже, пожалуй, пару раз вмазал за Рурикаву. Злость не улеглась, только прибывала сквозь прорванную плотину. Но вот и бить стало некого.

Сакё перевёл дух. Сгруппировавшись у выходов, передавали друг другу валики скрученных купюр пацаны, свои и Макиты. Кое-кто из своих оправлял одежду. Сакода облизывал сбитые костяшки. Им было запрещено вмешиваться, кроме как в крайнем случае, но, кажется, всё та же волна вынесла Сакоду вперёд, оставив на щеках солёные брызги.

Пальто было не отчистить подручными средствами, пришлось подождать, пока из машины принесут сменное. Макита не возвращался, никто больше не врывался в приёмную ни с дикими криками, ни с битой наперевес. Оправив в последний раз примятые лацканы, Сакё направился в зал сам. Остановился, правда, на пороге, рядом с Макитой. Огляделся и спросил:

– И что это?

– Покер, – хмыкнул тот.

– Вижу, что не домино. Какого демона?

– Так уж и демона. Тебя разыгрывают.

Судя по словам Макиты, случилось примерно следующее: оябун приказал «куколке» выметаться, пока цел. Юкиширо запросил возможности отстоять свою честь, не преминув отметить, что в физической силе ему с собравшимися, конечно, не сравниться. Предложил пободаться в маджонг. Оябун предложил покер, чтоб уж все развлеклись. Так и сидят.

К приходу Сакё за столом было четверо, если верить Маките, из девяти. Теперь выбыл Сукуджима, и последними остались оябун и Юкиширо.

– А ты смыслишь, куколка, – улыбка была на удивление искренней.

– Ну что вы, – вроде как засмущавшись, Юкиширо склонил голову, поправил выбившуюся прядь. 

Проследив движение его руки, оябун словно захлебнулся воздухом. 

– В приятной компании и игра хорошо идёт, ничего более, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Азума. – Но моим скромным навыкам не сравниться с вашими. Пожалуй, на этом ходу выбываю я.

Азума аккуратно положил карты на стол, не раскрывая. Оябун продолжил сжимать свои, словно цеплялся за них. Вытянув шею и глотая ртом воздух, он спросил:

– Откуда у тебя гребень?

– Один мальчик помогал мне с причёской сегодня, он и гребень принёс. Сказал, мне идёт. Сказал, я с этим гребнем хорошенький. Как куколка. Спасибо за игру. 

Азума поднялся из-за стола. Забрал свой выигрыш. И они пошли домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Кто-то слишком много играл в «Якудзу» и теперь свято уверен, что фамилия среднестатистического японского бандита заканчивается на «-шима».


End file.
